deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sgt Rohn/How to kill special zombies when cornered by other zombies?
Well, one of the problems when killing special zombies is of course, getting cornered by other zombies. This happened to me many times and then I learned how to stop getting cornered by Z's. Of course other players like me get corner easily due to that we kill special zombie first because our major needs we can get from them is:' BLUEPRINTS'!. One of the major advantage for you when get cornered is the RED BARRELS. Red Barrels deal very high damage and can even destroy more than 2 zombies. I highly recommend for you to equip Rocket Chicken since its damage is valuable. Kamikaze Kamikaze is not really like a big problem. As what I said, Red barrels are advantages. Keep your eyes peeled for this big-TNTed zombies since it deal high damage. When you seen this zombie, find any red barrels and try to force the zombie to come to you. Once you are getting cornered, you have no choice but to use the red barrels against normal zombies. But remember there are more than 1 barrels in the area so find any for use. Once the Kamikaze get close, go far to avoid the guy to explode, then shot the barrel and then down he will goes. Scienfist Sounded 'scientist' like an expirement for its radiation. Scienfist are like WOAH problems since when you get very close to it, drains your health fast and fast. Every player looks at where this Scienfist will come out and since, normal zombies will join the party, problems will get even worse. First of all, once the warning SCIENFIST appears, clear every normal zombies in the area to avoid being cornered. Next is to find the Scienfist. Once you can see it, make a little space for you if you feel like getting cornered by using Rocket Chicken to the normal zombies to make a space for you. Use red barrels if necessary for you or if you can find one. If the scienfist is near a barrel, directly shoot the barrel. If still not down, find a big space and shoot the Scienfist until defeated. Rager Ragers are usually normal problems because of the word 'Rage', they charge. The Rager will not be a hard kill, but are also not easy attack on them, of course they can even knock you down. Unfortunately, getting cornered is also easy because you get stunned for a bit while when knocked down on the Rager's charge attack. When you are stunned, zombies will then chew and bite at you while you get stunned for a little bit. BUT dodging his attack is highly important because he is also stunned for a little bit. When you dodged his attack, shoot him at his back while his still stunned. When he charges again, remember RED BARRELS are you advantages. When he charges in near of a barrel, wait for other zombies and then shot the barrel, then other zombies will die and of course the rager too. Vomitron As a spitting zombie, this zombie isnt really tough, but not really bad too because of the ability to spit. When spitted, try to wait. Remember zombies spawn quickly so be sure to dodge his spit to avoid being cornered, since you seen already what will happen to you when being spitted. Remember that Vomitrons walk slowly so try to find the zombie. When you can see him still crawling, jumping in barricades, try to lure him up and destroy him until death. If you feel being cornered, you know what to use is Rocket Chicken. Vomitrons spit is weak at first then get stronger in the next so try to be fast and dodge his attack. Remember that his attack is very accurate and rapid. Panzer Since Panzer is high-damaged attack and is very hard to kill, it will be a trouble, plus other normal zombies will add the problem. But no worries though, the best against it is high-bullets big-damage weapons like Spagin, Minigun and FN2000. The high bullets is for to force the Panzer to get stunned and still giving you the change to hit his big-butt. The big damage is to use to lure him up once stunned, because his back isnt protected very much and like just 4-5 hits with Spagin. When cornered by zombies and when the Panzer is near you, use your Rocket Chicken so all zombies around you (except the Panzer) will die. If you use Rocket Chicken, the Panzer will then be stunned so shoot him directly at the back. I KNOW SOME OF MY GRAMMARS ARE WRONG. YEAH SORRY I CANT EXPLAIN THEM VERY EASILY DUE TO THAT IM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH. Category:Blog posts